Anniversary
by Amnestyyy
Summary: It's Anna and Elsa's fifth anniversary, where things do not go exactly as Anna had planned. Mostly because she actually forgot to plan. Will it be a disaster? Or will she be pleasantly surprised? Elsanna one-shot. Modern AU. Unrelated.


**Alright then. For those of you who don't know this yet because they somehow missed nearly every other Author's Note I've ever written, I have a very dear friend, whom I know only over the internet and who lives on the other side of a continent, who oftentimes helps me out with brainstorming for stories, supplying ideas, proofreading or just entertaining me with banal chatter. There's hardly a day where we do not communicate via Skype, and he has grown quite dear to me.**

 **His name is T3l4m0n. I'm not allowed to call him Telly anymore.**

 **Now, today, the 12th of December, it has been exactly 1 year since we started our communications. Thus, I (jokingly) offered to write us an anniversary one-shot. It started to lead a life of its own, and here we are. So, I'm dedicating this to T3l4m0n, who is a better friend than many of the friends I actually have in real life.**

* * *

Anna awoke with a jolt, remembering the last thought she had before falling asleep the night before. Today was their five-year anniversary. It had already been five years since she and Elsa had gotten together, and she had almost forgotten completely. How could this have happened?

Anna had memorised their anniversary date. She had always been the one that remembered their anniversary and made plans. Whether it was a simple dinner at their favourite restaurant or a weekend in an all-inclusive resort, she always planned _something_.

And this year, she had completely forgotten. She hadn't made any arrangements. She hadn't even thought of something romantic or fun or special. Again, she asked herself: how could this have happened?

Heck, her phone should have notified her of this very event like, a week ago! Still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she reached over to the infernal device and opened her calendar. Her aunt's birthday was next week, but at this particular point in time, Anna would be hard pressed to care less. Still, it wasn't too late, yet. Maybe she could still throw a little something together, before Elsa woke up.

She checked the space next to her, only to find the blonde already gone. Elsa wasn't one to sleep until the afternoon, true, but she would usually not wake up this early on the weekends either. Anna had thought she'd at least have until ten.

She figured that, like the previous years, Elsa would probably have forgotten about their anniversary, so maybe, if Anna just pretended everything was alright and normal, she could slip away sometime during the afternoon and make reservations for dinner. She just had to act normal and casual. How hard could that be?

"Hey Elsa! How are you doing on this totally normal and not-out-of-the-ordinary morning?" Anna said loudly, inwardly wincing at her failed attempt at normal and casual. Luckily for her, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Instead, she found a large bouquet of fresh flowers sitting on the dining table, a small note lying next to the vase.

 _Dear Anna, I'm sure that, by now, you've figured out that I removed the anniversary notification from your phone. I know I usually leave the romance to you, but I figured our five-year anniversary was something special, so I took the reins on this one. I do hope you don't mind too much, and that I have not accidentally squashed something you had already planned. If I have, I'm ever so sorry… But I promise this will be worth it! – Elsa_

Anna smiled to herself, re-reading the little note again. She'd never admit to Elsa that she had completely forgotten. Instead, she could probably just tell the blonde that she _had_ made plans, but that they had been easily cancelled. Or something. She neatly folded the note and tucked it in her pocket, only then noticing the little card hanging from the flowers.

 _Crescent Drive 125, ask for Gerda_.

Anna frowned at the little card, wondering whatever she would find at Crescent Drive 125. She decided, however, that she would go and find out, but only after having breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she found a little post-it note on the counter.

 _I figured you'd go for breakfast before going out to check out my surprise. Lucky you. Pancakes are in the oven – if I timed everything right, they should still be warm. Surprised their smell didn't wake you up. Xxx_

Quickly checking the oven, Anna did indeed find that the pancakes were still warm. Which meant Elsa couldn't have left that long ago. Which raised the question as to how Anna could have slept through all this without even noticing anything. While she was usually a pretty solid sleeper, the scent of food never failed to wake her up. It was just how her body worked.

Elsa had somehow dodged that, though. Maybe she had used fans to keep the smell from spreading? Or maybe she'd opened all the windows. Maybe she did both?

Devouring the pancakes as if they were the last food on earth, Anna pondered on what the day might bring. Eventually, after doing her hair and make-up and getting actual, proper clothes on, she made a beeline for the car, ready to get to Crescent Drive 125.

As it turned out, Crescent Drive was on the other side of town, and even though it was a prime shopping location, filled with little but expensive-looking shops, it was nearly impossible to find. Then again, that might be that broken sense of direction Elsa always liked to poke fun at. London traffic being what it was, Anna was mildly surprised she even managed to get here without getting involved in at least three traffic accidents.

Parking her car and walking down the sidewalk until she reached number 125, Anna found herself stepping into a small boutique, expensive dresses and suits surrounding her, as well as shoes, hats, bags and jewellery.

Anna gingerly walked up to the counter, where she found a freckle-faced young woman, eager to help her. "Um, hello? I was told to ask for… Gerda?"

The woman's face immediately lit up as she reached under the counter to retrieve an envelope and handed it to Anna before bustling off, presumably to find Gerda. Anna opened the envelope and read the little note she found inside.

 _Did you manage to find the place on your first try? I bet you took a wrong turn on Forsdale and crossed the bridge. Don't worry, sweetheart, your sense of direction is just one of the many things I love about you. The important thing is that you managed to get here in the end, right? Just relax and let Gerda do her thing. It may take a while before she's done, but I'd like you to go back to the apartment afterwards! Xxx Elsa_

Looking up from the note, Anna found an elderly lady with grey hair and a kind face looking at her, sappy grin adorning her features. "You must be Anna," she smiled warmly. "Elsa speaks very fondly of you."

"Oh, does she?" Anna asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I suppose that's good. Truth be told, I really have no idea why I am here…"

"Not to worry, dear," the woman smiled, shepherding her to the back of the store. "We're just going to find you some proper attire. Shouldn't take long at all. Someone as stunning as you could wear a potato sack and still win a beauty pageant."

"Um, thanks? I think?"

"Shush now, child," Gerda smiled, pushing a dress into Anna's hands. "Get behind the curtain and try this one on, if you'd please."

Anna did as she was bid, realising that there really wasn't a lot of choice involved in the matter. She was only somewhat surprised to find a long, red dressing gown in her hands when she unfolded the garment, having the slightest bit of trouble getting it on. Who could blame her? Whoever wore dressing gowns nowadays?

Once she had the dress, which was absolutely stunning and probably cost a year of Anna's salary, on, she pulled the curtain back to reveal Gerda eyeing her critically. "No, no… Take it off, please. I'll find you something else."

The next dress she was to try on was a beautiful navy blue one that reached down to her knees, but Gerda deemed that one unfit as well. A black one reaching down to her ankles came after that one, followed by a strapless purple dress that apparently clashed with her hair, an old-fashioned grey dress that made her look too plain, a sparkly yellow one that was simply too gaudy, and a tight pink dress that apparently made her look like the tooth fairy.

Finally, on attempt number nine or ten, they found the perfect dress. Anna knew it was perfect the moment she saw herself in the mirror, and was only slightly surprised to find Gerda agreeing with her. The long dress, emerald green and strapless, hugged her curves elegantly, bringing out her figure and complimenting the fiery shade of her hair.

She was astounded when Gerda dragged her along to the racks filled with shoes, sat her down on a stool, and started slipping different pairs of shoes onto her feet. It was done remarkably quickly, though, seeing as Gerda was satisfied with the third pair of shoes she tried on – simple but elegant slippers that matched her dress in colour and had a modest heel.

Astoundingly, the necklace was settled in one choice, a simple silver chain with a small silver pendant containing three small emeralds was the one Gerda chose, despite Anna's insistence on not being able to pay for it. Or more like, not being able to pay for any of it. Gerda just waved her concerns off, muttering about how there was too much to be done for them to worry about such trivial matters right now.

If Anna had not been surprised so far, she was most certainly surprised when she was led into a small, two-person hairdresser-like space in the very, very back of the building, where she was gently pushed into the luxurious, pre-heated chair and told to relax while Gerda started fussing around with her untameable red hair, freeing it from the restrictive ponytail Anna had wrangled it into before leaving home, brushing through them, and starting to do all sorts of complicated stuff to it that Anna couldn't name even if she tried.

All in all, it took Gerda several hours to get Anna ready for whatever it was Elsa had planned. She had come into the little boutique around noon, and it was almost five when she finally found herself outside again, her hair done up in an intricate combination of braids that held the bun on the back of her head in place. The kind, old woman had refused any and all of Anna's attempts to at least pay for one of the items she was apparently taking home. Or to leave a tip.

Remembering the instructions Elsa had left in the last note, Anna made her way home, making sure not to mess up her hair, make-up or dress in any possible way. She surprised herself by taking the correct route home on the first try, and was secretly quite happy to be home again.

When she walked into the apartment, she immediately noticed the picture frame that now stood right next to the vase with flowers. She picked it up and smiled at their bright, happy faces on the picture. It was one of her favourite photos of the two of them, taken during a trip to the beach a year or two ago. At the end of the day, they had both ended up with ridiculous sunburns, but even that couldn't put a damper on the memories Anna had of that day.

Next to the picture frame, she found another note from Elsa.

 _If you're reading this, that means Gerda is (finally) done with you. I'm only a little sorry for putting you through all that, but I'm certain it was worth all the trouble. You're probably wondering why I had you all dolled up, but I promise it'll all become clear pretty soon. Just don't get too comfortable, you'll be picked up soon(ish). Don't forget your suitcase! X Elsa_

Anna wondered about those last words, and upon checking she did indeed find her suitcase, apparently fully packed, next to the door. She had walked straight past it on her way in, but somehow failed to notice it. A little note tied to the zipper told her not to open it, and for once, Anna decided she would not indulge her curiosity and instead trust Elsa.

Nearly half an hour went by, mostly filled with Anna fiddling with one of the notes Elsa had left her, rearranging the flowers, or staring at the picture of the two of them. Finally, there was a knocking at the door. Upon opening it, she found herself face to face with a portly, balding man in a sharp suit, who announced that her car was waiting out front, and if she would allow him to carry her luggage.

Her car was, in fact, not _her_ car, but a shining, black limousine that was waiting in front of their apartment building. Anna took her seat in the back, wondering where the stranger would take her, and when she would finally get to see Elsa. While all the mystery was terribly romantic in its own way, she was slowly growing quite anxious to see her again.

It did not take Anna long to recognize the way they were headed. Her sense of direction might have been miserable, but the signs pointing down the road reading 'airport' were a dead giveaway, even to her. Shortly after the recognition dawned on her, her driver pulled up to the curb, got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her.

He disappeared for a short moment, before reappearing at her side, luggage rolling behind him, and asking her if she would please be so kind as to follow him inside. Halfway down the lobby, they had to make a quick stop, Anna realizing the incessant ringing sound was actually coming from her purse, and her phone would probably continue to ring until she answered it.

"Anna speaking," she muttered, recognizing the number of her boss and really not wanting to deal with any work-related stuff right now.

"Hello, Anna. This is Olaf. Just calling in to tell you to have a good week and not to worry about us here at the office. I'm sure we can manage without you for a week. Enjoy your holiday!"

And just like that, he had hung up and Anna was left gaping at her phone. Of course, being at the airport, she had known she'd probably be flying to… somewhere else. But she had expected it to be a weekend thing, maybe having to take the Monday off. Apparently, Elsa had really gone all-out for this anniversary.

Continuing to follow her mystery-driver, Anna was led to the check-in desk, where the man stopped and handed her another envelope.

 _Dear Anna. I know you are probably starting to get fed up with the mystery by now. Surprises have always been your thing, and never mine, so it is only logical that you are not used to it. Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait a little while longer before we see each other again. Inside this envelope, you'll find your ticket, and the driver should have dropped you off in time to catch your flight. It's a short one, so please, just bear with me_.

Anna looked up from the note to find the driver already having left. Returning her attention to the envelope in her hands, she pulled out a single ticket, marked London Venice, a two-hour flight, first-class, leaving in ten minutes. Anna was in such a hurry to get to the proper gate she almost forgot her luggage.

To her surprise she was seated in one of the best seats of the plane in record-time, no one making any fuss about her being a little late for checking in. The on-board entertainment system provided her with enough of a distraction not to mind the journey all too terribly. Besides, she was flying to freaking _Venice_ of all places.

Elsa had never shown herself to be particularly romantic, which had always been fine by Anna. This, thus, came entirely out of the blue, and Anna couldn't deny that she was pleasantly surprised. Very, very pleasantly surprised.

The flight lasted two hours, as the ticket had indicated, and Anna wasn't even surprised anymore when she found a driver holding a sign with her name on it, leading her to a sparkling white limousine. Elsa really had gone all out.

The limousine drove her to a small restaurant, and Anna was not surprised to get another envelope from the driver, who bid her goodnight and drove off, presumably to his next fare.

 _Dear Anna, welcome to Venice! I know you've wanted to come here for some time now. You talk in your sleep, in case you were wondering. Anyhow, not the point right now. I'm dying to see you, and waiting for you upstairs. There's a little, plastic card in this envelope. Show it to the desk clerk, and he'll show you to our table. Please hurry! Xxx Elsa_

As she took the card out of the envelope and showed it to the clerk, Anna could not help herself from smiling her ridiculously wide smile. The clerk led her up a spiralling staircase, which seemed to be going on for ever and ever. Once they finally got upstairs, though, Anna decided that it had been worth it, being treated to a view of Venice's skyline, sparkling lights shining all around them as the clerk led her to a balcony and opened the door for her with a little bow.

And there, standing near the railing of the balcony, stood Elsa. She was clad in an elegant, white dress, her hair done up in a similar bun to Anna's, hands casually resting on the railing of the balcony as she surveyed the city below her.

Anna decided to take the opportunity and surprise Elsa, who clearly hadn't seen or heard her arrive yet. She snuck up to her, gently wrapping her arms around her waist once she got close enough. Surprisingly, Elsa didn't even flinch or jump, instead leaning into the embrace with her eyes closed. "Welcome to Italy, love," she murmured.

"Thank you for inviting me," Anna grinned back, placing a quick kiss on Elsa's cheek. "You really didn't save any expenses, did you?"

"Of course not," Elsa smiled in return, gesturing to a small, two-person table with candles surrounding it. "I'd ask if you were hungry, but I know that you always are, so instead, I'll just ask you to have dinner with me."

"I'd love to," Anna said, smile still firmly in place as she sat down at the table and watched the waiters approach with the wine and menu. "I still can't believe you flew me to Venice."

"We'll be here all week," Elsa smiled mischievously. "I already cleared it with your boss, before you start worrying about that."

"I know," Anna chuckled. "Olaf called me while I was at the airport."

Dinner was, oddly enough, mostly a quiet affair, both women content with their surroundings and their food, hardly feeling the need to talk. As they were dining, though, Anna felt an unusual shyness coming over her, something she hadn't felt around Elsa since the first few dates they had shared.

"Come, walk with me," Elsa said with a husky voice after they finished dinner. The blonde took her hand, leading her across the railing, and around the balcony, which apparently spanned the entire side of the building. Once they stopped, the blonde turned towards her, cradling her hands in her own. "You're so, _so_ beautiful," she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Anna smiled, shrugging despite the blush she felt burning on her cheeks. "What can I say? Gerda did a good job."

Elsa murmured lowly. "She did. But you're always beautiful, Anna. _Always_. Inside and out…"

Anna, at a loss for words, merely leant in, placing a chaste kiss on Elsa's lips. She was slightly surprised, and very dismayed, when Elsa pulled away from her, taking a step backwards.

"Els-"

"Shh…" the blonde hushed her, biting her lower lip as she reached behind her. Anna's jaw fell slack when she watched Elsa presenting her with a small box, dropping to her knees as she revealed a beautiful, silver ring with a small emerald atop it.

"Anna Anderson, will you marry me?"

The redhead felt the tears springing into her eyes as her hands came up to cover her mouth and cut off the surprised gasp. Somewhere, deep down, she had expected this. She had known it was coming. The flight to Venice should have given it away. But somehow, for some reason, it hadn't dawned upon her.

"Yes," she answered finally, in a long, hushed breath.


End file.
